


就是这样，仅此而已。

by Lortheadez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortheadez/pseuds/Lortheadez
Summary: Obi-Wan的一场内心独白，或也可看作一部分Qui-Gon的。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 2





	就是这样，仅此而已。

今天绝地们举行了一场盛大的庆典，原因是Qui-Gon大师和他的学徒Obi-Wan成功联手斩杀了达斯摩尔，Obi-Wan出师了。

与他同批的学徒们和他们的师父也参加了这场庆典，这则是因为Qui-Gon提议既然这些学徒们都已通过了试炼，不如今天让他们一起出师。

“大家一起合一张全息照片吧！趁着你们这些小子们还能叫我们这些老家伙一声师父，哈哈！”不知哪个绝地大师喝醉了，大声提议道。

“好呀！”“这主意不错..”

师父与学徒们很快便凑成一对一对的，Obi-Wan也很快找到人群中的Qui-Gon。对方微微笑了一下，跟在Obi-Wan身后走向大厅中央。

周围的几对师徒都在愉悦地交谈着些什么。

Qui-Gon面带微笑地看着Obi-Wan，嘴唇翕动说了些话。周围人群太吵，Obi-Wan听不清Qui-Gon的声音。

“师父，您说什么？”

_“照顾好......答应我...”_

“...什么？什么照顾？”

_“...没关系......等庆典结束...告诉你...”_

Qui-Gon的声音带着点虚幻，Obi-Wan还是没大听清，不过他大概说了庆典后再说吧。Obi-Wan没太纠结这个问题，他笑着，他知道Qui-Gon在他身边。 _这就够了。_

师徒们陆陆续续站好，两两并肩而立。正当摄影师举起相机时，Qui-Gon在Obi-Wan耳边轻声说： _“Obi，跪下。”_ 他看到Qui-Gon眼里的复杂，有对他的怜爱，还有什么，还有些什么难过的东西，他看不清楚，也读不懂。眼前的画面略有些恍惚。

Obi-Wan毫不犹豫地跪在Qui-Gon前面。

_学徒跪在师父前面。_

他转头看向其他几名学徒，他们都站着。

他慌忙又想起身，但刚站起一半，转又跪了下去。是Qui-Gon让他跪下的。

其余的几名学徒注意到了他的动作，略略一对视便明白了：

_学徒跪在师父前面。_

几人便也一溜跪下。

Obi-Wan不知为何觉得自己的原力一团混乱。他心乱如麻，却不知道自己到底为何心情如此混乱不堪。他甚至说不出他到底是什么心情，只觉得无比的迷茫，却又不知自己在迷茫什么。它像一团灰色的雾气，缠绕着他，裹挟着他，不肯散去。

镜头对准了他，他露出一个笑。

是Qui让他这么做的，Qui的话他自然会听从。当然，他当然会听。 _他当然会听。_

闪光灯闪过，照片拍好了。大家纷纷各自散开与熟人聊天，Obi-Wan却仍然内心混乱。他好像明白了些什么，又好像没有。他匆忙与周围人微笑问候，转头已不见Qui-Gon。他感到浑身缠绕着什么东西，模模糊糊地带着温暖，却又不断地纠缠着他，扯着他的绝地武士袍，他的脚，他的手，他的心。他心烦意乱地甩了甩头，又仿佛瞥见Qui-Gon站在远处，看着他。

——————————————————————————————

梦境消散得和形成得一样快。

Obi-Wan猛地从床上坐起来，大口大口地喘息。眼前仍是有些模糊，他抬手在脸上抹了一把，竟是满脸的泪水。

他明白了，Qui-Gon一早就知道了。

他 _一直_ 都知道。

但是他说 _跪下_ 。

_他让他跪下_ 。

没错，已故的Qui-Gon大师是Obi-Wan大师一生敬佩的师父。就是这样，仅此而已。

啊，梦里的Qui-Gon想说照顾好Anakin来着，一定是这样。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者写这些是基于自己的感情，也许表达的不算很到位，也算是希望能释放一下自己的感情吧。


End file.
